blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Highschool Wars
Highschool Wars (ハイスクール·ウォーズ, Haisukūru· Uōzu) is a multi-chaptered story/manga by xVSP3. This is another story that focuses its theme on school life. There was later a spin off created under the name Household Wars. Summary (FictionPress) Five distinct schools in Sabrehaos Island battle out on which one of them is the greatest in the island. Students are in for the 'kill', but what happens when 'something new' gets in the way? Plot The story is separated mainly in three divisions namely the Moon Division '(or plainly ''Moon), 'Sun Division '(or plainly Sun) and 'Stars Division '(or plainly Stars) all connected with each other but in different point of views. A fourth division named 'Galaxy Division '(or plainly Galaxy) was made soon after. *The Moon Division or Moon is centered on Ryou Yukimura and his brother's friend, Arata Miyashiro. *The Sun Division or Sun is centered on Momoe Hino and her childhood friend, Hanako Kato. *The Stars Division or Stars is centered on other characters except those that are in the Moon or Sun Division. *The Galaxy Division or Galaxy is centered on Kyou Yukimaru and Arata Miyashiro. Also known as the past chronicle. Characters and Setting Main article: List of Highschool Wars Characters The setting for Highschool Wars is '''Sabrehaos Island (セイバーカオスの島, Seibākaosu no Shima), a private meant only for the students who are applying in the five distinct schools namely: Kiseki Kin Institute - 'one of the schools in the island. Its students specializes in long range weapons like bows, guns and throwing knives/daggers. *Verdade Academy High (rivals) *St. Risurresione Academy (friends) *Lieben Manor High (friends) '''St. Risurrezione Academy -' one of the schools in the island as well as the oldest. Its students specializes in traps and close range weapons. *Lieben Manor High (friends/rivals) *St. Fuerte Institute (friends) *Kiseki Kin Institute (friends) '''Lieben Manor High - '''one of the oldest schools in the island. It is known for having strong minded students who specializes in close range weapons like knives, fists, swords, etc. *St. Risurresione Academy (friends/rivals) *St. Fuerte Institute (friends) *Kiseki Kin Institute (friends) '''St. Fuerte Institute - '''one of the schools in the island. Its students are known for specializing in weapons such as the axe, lance and halberd. *Lieben Manor High (rivals) *St. Risurresione Academy (friends) *Verdade Academy High (friends) '''Verdade Academy High - '''one of the oldest schools in the island. Its known for their students being very knowlegable though they could get easily attacked if not attentive. They are skilled in close and long range weapons making them the deadliest of all schools. *Kiseki Kin Institute (rivals) *St. Risurresione Academy (friends/rivals) *St. Fuerte Institute (friends/rivals) Each school has their sole representative in their respective schools. Along with the teachers, the representatives meet in the '''Sabrehaos Internal Chambers. However, the schools are only meant for high school students ranging from first year to fifth year (the age should be in the span of 13-18). Basically, the island is only meant for students who have high standards in both academics and sports. Dormitories are a few meters away from its respective schools making it easier for students to travel by foot only. A Catholic church is also present for those students who are Catholics. Another famous feature is the horse ranch and the huge lake. Trivia *Inspirations are from Strawberry Panic! (Sakurako Kimino), Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi (Shungiku Nakamura) and Junjou Romantica. *First story to support numerous forms of romance namely Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Boy Love), Yuri/Shoujo-ai (Girl Love) and the typical boyxgirl relationship *Most of the characters are from different works of Len except Ryou Yukimura, Arata Miyashiro, Momoe Hino, Hanako Kato and Kyou Yukimaru. *Truthfully, the reason why Len made some more characters is so that they will be the main characters while the others are mere supporting characters to avoid her from headaches and favoritism. Category:Singles